Batman
"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am BATMAN!" - Batman Batman (Real name Bruce Wayne) is a superhero and the most well known one as well. Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Best Friends: Alfred Pennysworth, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Jim Gordon, Terry McGinnis, Dib, Dr. Strange Worst Enemies: The Joker, Bane and Crowley M.O.D.A.B. Storyline He is secretly Bruce Wayne and the father of Dib and Terry McGinnis who is the leader of M.O.D.A.B. Batman has many enemies but his main foe is the Joker who Bender and Marceline share with him as an enemy. Batman was revealed to be his father late on in Slade Strikes Back when everyone was trying to stop Joker's plan He wishes to find Dib and assist him and the Children of the Autobots against Galvatron so he doesn't lose another kid who was like a son to him such as Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Batman finally makes a return and joins up with Dr. Strange. He meets back up with Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo and Skipper by working with him. The four tell him the death of Dib and about Discord, Batman as a result is the only Multi-Universal Resistance member not to trust Discord. Batman like Mr.Gold and Suede is sympathetic to Bender`s plan to bring Dib back with the star but secretly knows like them, he wants the penguins back for Skipper. Batman wonders why is Bender the only one there and where is Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd and Nina, he explains that Dib is dead and that Discord has a hand in it. Batman gets a call from Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Heloise and Isabella go inform the team of the base's destruction under Predaking. Afterwards when Flash goes to aid Dr.Strange, Batman tells his allies about the importance Flash had when in The Justice League. Batman leading the team with 16 and Tony find exactly what they thought and go off to stop what Sinister is up to. Batman reveals he scanned the isle and found what Sinister is up too though he has no idea of who put magic near the door and that each area in the forest tests strength, smarts or both. He finds Dr.Strange and they find Big Barda in bad condition and things get worse when GBF Jr. shows up Batman suspects they are working for BlackGarurumon or Minster Sinister, though he learns they're working of their own accord. Batman also defends Anna from their weapon in her sister who they captured and are using her as a puppet. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon. Alex with Batman and Carl begin to suspect that Blue will do something stupid and as a result advises the team not to do something stupid. Batman and the crew are attacked by Zangya and Myers which has him and Norman find a way out which Zangya tries to prevent. Batman prepares a escape pod for the resistance to escape which them and the members who escape arrest. Batman’s pod works and gets the heroes away when they reach a rocket ship and get into contact with the other members about what’s really going on. Batman captures Bloom after sending Shinzon's fleet down and he recognizes a now fallen Blue. He calls him out on why he turned on them for his own reasons. Batman with the others save Zoe after the others stop the train. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil Batman and the others land in the Paradise Lost Kingdom where they meet Lizbeth's doppelganger Lady Anastasia who helps them and Batman also learns of Pan's Great Grandson Henry who Batman opts to save from his nightmares. Batman works on a machine to allow them to go in his dreams and save Henry, Brainiac though fucks it up meaning they must get the heroes in quickly and out before Braniac fucks it up further. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining.Batman and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Batman retaliates when he works with Strange against Sector 32, When Crowley appears, Batman gets away and has Crowley's bones which he sets fire to and this kills Crowley. Blackpool Batman returns while he's not in focus helping the Star Alliance with the other Multi-Universal Resistance members. He and the other members help in Acts 2, 4 and 5 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. Relationships Alfred Pennysworth Robin/Nightwing Batgirl Catwoman Talia Al Ghul Commissioner Gordon Superman Terry McGinnis Dib Scorpion Allies, neutral and enemies Allies: Alfred Pennysworth, Robin/Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman (love interest sometimes), Talia Al Ghul (love interest sometimes), Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Dent (formerly), Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Dib (his son), Bubbles, Bender, Lizbeth, Emperor X, M.O.D.A.B, Slade (possibly), Anti-Cosmo (possibly), Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond (his older son) Jessie, James, Grey, Dan (Dan Vs.), Mysterion, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Sam, Norman, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Eska, Android 16, Sora, Princess Anna, Mr. Gold, Blue, Salem, Protoman, Magneto, Aleu, Ozymandas, Jesu Otaku, Saul Goodman, Death the Kid Neutral: Ra Al Ghul, Scorpion, Discord Enemies: The Joker, Bane, Anarky, the Penguin, Two-Face, the Riddler, Killer Croc, the Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Clock King, Gotham City criminals, Darkseid, Brainiac, the Nightospere Empire, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, the Templar Order, Haytham Kenway Videos Gallery Batman1 (1).png Batman-batman-4488825-1280-800.jpg Batman1.png Batman.jpg Sith batman 5764.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-ben-affleck.jpg Batman2.jpg|Batman as he appears in Telltale's Batman: Realm of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Mentors Category:Sexy characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Action Hero Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Hurting Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Badass Normal Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Martial Artists Category:Partner Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Stoic Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:M.O.D.A.B Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Manly Man Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Third in Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Blackpool Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:The Children of the Night Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christian Bale Category:Characters voiced and/ or played by Adam West Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Father of Hero Category:Rich Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Batman's Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bruce Greenwood Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lex Lang Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Gary Owens Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micheal Ironside Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin McKidd Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Weller Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ron Perlman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Keaton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ben Affleck